indubhushan_dasfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Файл:4 Tips For Choosing The Right Career
Description Take our persona quiz here: https://www.workitdaily.com/quiz/ Check out our FREE downloadable Career Change Guide: https://www.workitdaily.com/career-changer-guide/ Check out JT's FREE job search tutorial: https://www.workitdaily.com/why-shut-out-hiring-process-youtube/ Whether you’re starting out your career journey or are sick of your industry and looking to make a change, it can be hard picking the right career path. It’s a stressful decision and sometimes the fear of picking the wrong one paralyzes people into complete inaction. I want to give you these 4 tips to help you decide what career is the right one for you so you’re confident in your choice. #1: Job, Career or Calling? Your life story involves your work. BUT, it’s up to you to decide if it should play a supporting role, the lead role, or even be the ENTIRE storyline. Today, you need to choose what kind of work you want to pursue. Is it a job,a career, or calling? Using the questions below, contemplate what matters to you and make a decision about which is best for you at this time in your life. 1. When you think about work in the larger scale of your life, do you see it as: - A means of making money to pursue your dreams? - Something that stimulates you on a daily basis? - The thing that defines you and the impact you want to have on the world? 2. What is your personal definition of happiness at work? 3. What will you measure to validate you are on track in your pursuit of work that makes you happy? In other words, how will you know you are doing the right thing for you? 4. Name 5 people who you admire for the work they do. Why do you admire each one? For each of the people listed above, determine if they have a job, a career, or a calling. #2: Get Rid of Your Jealousy When we feel jealous of other people’s careers, it’s actually a sign we are insecure about our own career decisions. Learning to recognize the jealousy is important. We must be able to feel happy and excited for those who are succeeding around us. Only then can we feel truly happy with our own career choices. Using the questions below, identify where you jealousy comes from and what you can do to eliminate it going forward. 1. Identify 3 people you feel jealousy towards because of their work success. 2. Write out what angers you about their success. 3. Ask yourself, “What am I afraid of?” Now, come up with statements that reframe your fear into an opportunity. #3: Identifying Possible Career Directions Feeling happiness at work comes when we are focused on solving a problem we care about and using our strengths to solve it. Use the questions below to identify a list of problems you are passionate about and the skills you could use to support the solving of these problems. 1. Create a list of all the problems in the world that matter to you. Big or small, what things would you like to see improved? #4: Use Personas To Narrow Down Your Career Direction Take our free quiz to find out what your top 3 personas are: https://www.workitdaily.com/quiz/ Your personas are your work styles and strengths in the workplace. Once you know these they can help you to narrow down what job opportunities are a good or not so good fit for you. How take your list of problems you want to solve and see how you can do that using your personas. _____________________________ Want to hear all 8 mistakes you're making when applying to jobs online? Click this link and get access to J.T.'s FREE TUTORIAL on what it takes to remove the roadblocks to job search: https://www.workitdaily.com/why-shut-out-hiring-process-youtube/ And, if you want J.T. and her team to help you become a pro at interviewing, negotiating and more, then you need to check out our career support platform. Want to learn more about our affordable Premium Subscription? Go Here: https://www.workitdaily.com/pricing/ Follow Work It Daily: https://www.workitdaily.com/ https://twitter.com/workitdaily?lang=en https://www.facebook.com/groups/WorkItDaily https://www.facebook.com/WorkItDaily/ #JobSearch #JobSearchTip